Night Before Christmas
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: It was his favorite Christmas bedtime allegory. I read it every year for five years now. She doesn't know. She thinks I'm void from emotion. Damn it all! Why'd you have to catch me!


So, I will be busy later, so here's a one shot I randomly did last Christmas.

Short Story

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

Sano giggled; squirming in his spot tucked under multiple blankets, for it was snowing outside. It was, you guessed it, Christmas Eve, and I, seems how I'm the only one who can 'read the story right', was reading Sano's favorite Christmas allegory.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads," I poked his nose as I read this part. "And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the roof there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash."

"What was it?" Sano sat up, as if the suspense was killing him. I turned a page.

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of midday to objects below, when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles, his courses they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: "Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!". " Sano giggled again. I smiled.

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky so up to the house-top the courses they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!" Sano recited the rest with me.

"His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"."

I closed the book and looked into familiar forest green irises and smiled.

"Read it again dad!"

"No, Sanosuke, you need to sleep."

"Aw, dad, pwease, one more time?"

"Yeah, Sasuke! One more time!"

I turned to the new voice at the doorway and smiled. "No, Sano, you need to sleep so you can be awake early for tomorrow."

"Alright, night mom, night dad."

"Goodnight Sano," I kissed is forehead and walked out the room, turning the light off and shutting the door.

"So this is where you disappear to every Christmas Eve?" Sakura smiled.

"If I told you, you'd forever make fun of me and tell other people." I sighed, walking to the kitchen.

"Aw, I would not. You have too much dirt on me to talk about you." She handed me a cup of gold-brown liquid.

"Coffee or hot chocolate, and I would never." I peered at the glass.

"Hot chocolate, oh, I think you would."

Sipping the vile sweet drink, I watch my wife of nine year douse hers in whip cream.

"Would you like some hot chocolate with your whip cream?" The pinkette glared, I laughed.

"So, what did I get for Christmas this year Santa?" She put her cup down and stalked over to me, running her hands up my chest.

"Seems you're not on my nice list this year, my dear." I murmured in her ear. Saku shivered. She moved a little too quickly and I dropped my cup, it fell then shattered on the floor.

"Damn it. Look what you do woman!"

"Oh please, butter fingers."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel "Moment ruined?" Sakura shyly asked.

"DADDY! I THINK I HEARD SANTA!"

"Definantly."

There ya gooo, I'll see ya'll Monday :)


End file.
